Growing up
by Brii-chan14
Summary: *One shot* "Hey Ryuuji, how did you learn how to cook so well?" The blue haired man didn't respond, he took a moment to think over the question. 'How did I learn how to cook so well' (TaigaxRyuuji)


_So here's my first attempt at Toradora. Love the anime and love love love Taiga and Ryuuji! My fav ship (and pretty much everyone else). Depending what kind of feed I get, I could possible post more toradora fics_

_Thanks you Writer'sFantasy and Wheatley's Shadow for the help_

_-enjoy_

* * *

Taiga Aisaka was awoken by the aroma of food. Meat, and some other things, but all that mattered was that there was meat. She groaned loudly and rolled over to her side, only to have the rays of the sun hit her sleepy face.

'The stupid dog opened the shades again'

The short girl sat up and let out a stretched out yawn. Another peaceful night at her boyfrie

nd's home. Since her return from her mother's house a couple of weeks ago, she's pretty much been living here. It wasn't bad, for once she felt like she had a family, though Ya-chan wasn't around much, it was better than what she had. At least Yasuko was always telling her how much she cared about her, unlike her mother.

The honey-blonde haired teen dragged herself out of bed and straight to the kitchen, not bothering to shower or brush her teeth. She plopped at the table and let her head hit the table. "Food now," she groaned, followed by loud grumbling sounds.

"And a good morning to you too Taiga," Ryuuji responded in a semi-annoyed tone.

"What's wrong with you?" Taiga questioned.

"Well if I'm going to cook for you, the least you can do is great me with a proper good morning," he answered.

Taiga lifted her head up and turned her head so she was facing Ryuuji. "GUAAH! Good morning! There you happy now?!"

Ryuuji smirked contently and placed a plate of food in front of her. It felt so good having her back, he'd take her attitude over lonely quiet mornings any day. "Very, now hurry up and eat so we can get ready for school."

"We already graduated you dumb dog," The palm top tiger hissed, her mouth full of food.

Ryuuji laughed nervously, "yeah, I guess I'm not use to being out of school yet."

Taiga didn't respond, instead she happily munched down on her breakfast. Ryuuji did so as well, except he was more neat and slower than his hungry girlfriend. The two ate in silence until Taiga spoke up a few minutes later.

"Hey Ryuuji, how did you learn how to cook so well?" Taiga asked. Unlike earlier, her tone was less hostile and more gentle.

The blue haired man didn't respond, he took a moment to think over the question. 'How did I learn how to cook so well?'

"You still there mutt?" The girl asked harshly.

"Well I guess it all started when I was a kid..."

_A light blue haired boy gazed at the small TV in front of him. A cook show as playing before him. _

_"I think I may have been four or five. Yasuko told me that my dad died when I was born a few weeks before and after that things changed a lot. We weren't rich and were barely making ends meet, so we didn't have cable or fancy furniture. When Yasuko went out I occupied myself by watching cook shows and informercials on cleaning products."_

_'Today I'll be showing you how to make the perfect bento meal'_

_The boy scooted closer to the TV with a notepad in his left hand and a pen in his right. He was prepared to take notes on the recipes but was interrupted by a loud thud._

_He snapped his head back to the front door._

_"Yasuko enjoyed going out, but after she told me about my father, her outings increased. She'd stay out all night."_

_'Ryuuuuji!' The blonde woman called. She was sprawled out on the floor with a foolish grin on her face, "mommy went job hunting again."_

_The boy sighed gently and pressed the turn off button on the TV._

_"Yasuko was very irresponsible but she tried her hardest, though, at the time I wish her hardest involved less outings and drinking. Knowing what I know now, I understand why she acted the way she did."_

_The boy shuffled to the kitchen and climbed onto the marble counter. He ripped the cupboards and pulled out a pill bottle and a glass. He then hopped down and went to fill the glass up with water._

_"It was just the two of us so I had to take care of her and at the same time take care of myself."_

_'You're such a sweetheart Ryuu!' The blonde said to her son as she stumbled over to her bedroom door. Ryuuji followed her to make sure she didn't fall over._

_The drunk Yasuko managed to open the door and flicked on the lights. The dark room was soon illluminated by the light. Ryuuji scanned the room in horror, clothes that smelled of must and liquor, dirty dishes, and a few scattered liquor bottles._

_Yasuko paid no mind to her filthy room and jumped onto her futon. 'Such a sweet boy you are Ryuu,' She mumbled. In a matter of seconds Ryuuji could hear her soft snores._

_He placed the glass of water on her night stand, then began cleaning her room. Gathering all of the plate and putting them in the sink, putting her dirty laundry in the washer, the only thing he couldn't do was give the carpet a much needed vacuuming._

"So to answer your question, I learned how to cook so well by my mother. By her not always being there, I was forced to learn how to take care of myself and her, and after a while I started to enjoy it." Ryuuji finished.

In a matter of moments Taiga was clinging onto him, her head buried in his chest as she softly sobbed.

"W-what's wrong Taiga?" He panicked.

"That was the saddest story I've ever heard. I-I never realized how bad things were for you and Ya-chan," the brunette wailed.

Ryuuji blushed and wrapped both of his arms around her comfortingly. "You don't have to cry Taiga, things are better now. Plus everything happens for a reason, why if it wasn't for my cooking, you probably wouldn't be dating me."

"I don't love you because of you cooking silly, I love you because you're you. So caring and selfless," Taiga said softly, squeezing her boyfriend tighter.

Ryuuji eyes widen at the word 'love'. Was he hearing correctly? Surely his ears were playing a trick on him. "W-what did you say?"

Taiga groaned obnoxiously, here she was, trying to have a sweet moment, but Ryuuji insisted on ruining it with stupid questions. "I said I love you, you idiot."

"I... I love you too Taiga," Ryuuji blushed.

"Took you long enough to say it." Taiga snorted in playful annoyance as she turned away from the boy. "What did I have to say it like three times before you got the hint? You really do have a thick skull!"

"I-I...uuhhhh...I'm sorry Taiga! It just took me by surprise, that's all. I certainly didn't expect you to just come out and say it like that!" He looked at her for a few seconds, trying to judge whether or not the tiger-hearted girl was seriously upset at him as of now. "You know...I once thought you were just using me for my cooking. Now that I know you aren't, I maaaaay not do it as often."

This caused the girl to whip back around at lightning speed, a mixed look of disbelief and frustration on her face.

"N-No! You can't do that to me, Ryuuji. At least...you wouldn't dare to do it. I know you better, dog, and I know you wouldn't even think of carrying that out."

Ryuuji only smirked a bit at this, a smug little chuckle of content coming from him as he leaned in close to the smaller girl.

"Just try me...my love," he whispered, before giving the still baffled Taiga a little kiss on the nose. "I bet you a pot of my rice that you won't push this any further." He then turned around sharply and slowly walked off to his room to prepare for the day.

"Stupid dog..." Taiga muttered under her breath, a rosy red blush fighting it's way into her cheeks. "But he's my stupid dog, and I wouldn't love him any other way..."


End file.
